shinmaifukeikirukosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is all about the . Policies listed here are for writing articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Other important pages to note when editing articles: Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki:Layouts - a guide to layout and structure for several article types. Like most wikis, we here at the Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki have a manual of style which we aim to follow in order to maintain clean and organized articles. Below are some of the guidelines we use here to maintain consistency across our articles. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Perspective * In-universe: Articles should be written in the past tense, and as if the fictional world of Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san were the real world. For example, lines such as, "In Chapter 1, Kiruko joined the police," should not be referred to in a sentence if the article is a character, location, or ability article. "Kiruko joined the police," is the appropriate phrasing as it does not mention the event taking place within a chapter. Chapter articles are exempt from this rule except for the plot summary sections. Content Official Language Articles found on this wiki should be written in standard English (both British and American English forms are accepted), this also applies to forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If English is a second language or you just need help understanding how to structure certain sentences or paragraphs, please ask one of the more experienced members to help you through their talk page or in the chatroom. Trivia The Trivia section in an article is only for confirmed miscellaneous information, which doesn't fit in with any other section of the article. This can usually be things revealed through chapter notes or supplemental information in volumes. Fan speculation is not permitted. Translations Being a Japanese manga with no known official English release, and this wiki not possessing a resident translator, translations are currently being taken from a reliable, unofficial source. If the series ever receives an English release, translations will subsequently be taken from the official release. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions, and speculations are to be placed in forums. Page Integrity # Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as doing so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. # Any information users add to an article need to have been either stated or shown in the manga, and is required to be referenced. If it is not referenced, it will be removed. Powers & Abilities In the Powers & Abilities section, no speculative comments should be make and all abilities described should be followed by a notable example when possible, as well as referenced like all other information in an article. Due to the series having only begun recently, a standardised list of abilities (such as '''Physical Conditioning' or Weapons Expert) cannot be made, simply from lack of similarity between characters. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is 'not permitted' at all in any context, though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page. However, certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be added. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages without reason is considered vandalism. # Moving pages without reason or discussion beforehand is also considered vandalism. # This is a ''encyclopedia wiki; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Vulgar and/or slang terms are not the preferred terms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles, forums, or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced, it is not a fact). Further information can be found in our Speculation Policy. Creating Pages Any user may create a new page as long as it follows this manual of style when doing so. Character page In order for a character to have a page, they must meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the storyline, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines, it is not worthy. An exception to this is if a background character is acknowledged by the main cast (as in given a name or referred to), in such case a page may be made. Groups and Organizations Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Locations Any location may have its own page as long there is some known information about it and it is not a subsection of another location. Chapters and Volumes When writing a summary for a chapter, please maintain the same format which all the other chapter pages have. For an example of what chapter page should look like, refer to chapter 1. For more information on the layout, refer to the chapter layout page. Categorisation When creating a new page, be sure to put in the proper categories for the article. Examples would be male for male characters, or criminal for criminals. Be sure to check if the category already exists, or that you are naming it correctly before adding one, as we don't want a female and females situation. Moving Existing Pages When renaming page A to page B, it is the expectation of the user to track down all the links to A and change them to B, as well as finding all incidences of A being used in the articles which are not links. Due to this daunting process, it is encouraged that article pages may not be moved without discussing it on the relevant article's talk page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you run the risk of being banned. Category:Policy